bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ekisho Hime (Spirit)
Ekisho Hime (called Hime by Danzo) is the materiallised zanpakutou spirit of Danzo. She appears during Danzo's initial training in Jinzen to help him fight against Ryu Aramaki, and after that, she regularly gives advice in the form of telepathy, to Danzo. Character Outline She takes the appearance of a young woman in her seemingly pre-teens. Despite her name meaning Crystal Princess, her appearance is far from royalty, looking much more like a knight than a princess. Her personality is very brash, and is unwilling to talk to Danzo in their battle, unless it's about their respective abilities. However, she does show a level of concern for Danzo, seen after he leaves his inner world, and is truly concerned for his wellfare, but knows he will be fine. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite wielding a very large sword, she uses it with expert precision, being able to effortlessly keep up with Danzo's swordsmanship, and at certain points of the fight, overwhelm him entirely. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Evident from the way she wields her large sword, she has a large amount of strength despite her stature and figure. '''Keen Intellect: '''She is seen as intellectual, easily discerning the lower level optical illusions created by Danzo, and countering them with her own techniques. '''Enhanced Speed:' She has shown amazing speed, being able to effortlessly match her master in terms of speed. High Spiritual Pressure: 'She has a similar reiatsu to Danzo, being formed into glass shards when manifested. She has full control over her reiatsu and easily intimidated Danzo when he entered his inner world. Zanpakutou '''Ekisho Hime '(液晶姫 Crystal Princess) is the name of Danzo's zanpakutou. When sealed it takes the appearance of an average sized tachi with a very aquatic blue hilt and crossguard. It is usually seen on Danzo's back because of his height. However, when utilised by Hime herself, she is seen carrying a very large and ornated broadsword along her back, although the reasons are unknown. '''Shikai: His zanpakutou is released with the incantation Shatter the Truth (真実を破る Shinjitsu o Yaburu) When releasing his body suddenly shatters like glass and then after a burst of spiritual energy his blade is seen to have transformed into two moderately large shuriken, which in the centre have absolutely transparent mirrors. '''Shikai Special Ability: '''Despite his zanpakutou being classified as an Illusion-Type Zanpakutou, his powers are different to those that are usually classified as those types. His zanpakutou, instead of dealing in the mental realm (the mind), deal in the physical realm otherwise known as optical illusions. Whenever his two shuriken catch light, they automatically create an optical illusion that Danzo is in control of. For example, if Danzo threw his shuriken and it caught light, he would be able to create the illusion that the shikai form is there while it could be metres away from it. The drawbacks to this ability are, depending on how long he controls the optical illusion for, makes his spiritual power decrease by that much. The other drawback is that there are very few minor differences between the real thing and the illusion, which is that the illusion does not reflect light, which keen minded opponents can catch onto. Aside from this ability, he can create glass shards with his spiritual pressure which he can use alongside his illusions as well. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Female Category:Fanon zanpakuto Category:Character